Ten Prompts Between Scorpius and Rose
by I just want food
Summary: Things that explain their relationship.


**A/N: Hi! (waves) Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling won't give me the rights (cries) so I just made them do stuff.**

Scorpius and Rose

**Red**

Scorpius likes the color red no matter how much his father introduced him to the color green. Rose, despite her name and its associated color and despite the many redheads in their family, hated the color. For her, it's too _ordinary_ to say the least. For their first-born (who was currently sleeping next to them on a crib because they put off working on a nursery so much), the two argued which color to paint the nursery—red or yellow? The two were silenced when Draco showed a green stuff toy to their child and she instantly clutched it. Ron Weasley would be horrified (he was suggesting orange after all).

**Popcorn**

They are one of the few things they didn't seem to argue about. Cheese popcorn, shaken properly, preferably in a large bowl. And both knew that it was the perfect peace offering to the other.

**Room of Requirement**

Rose found it accidentally when she was desperately looking for a place to read. The common room was noisy; the library can be too stuffy at times and this is one of those times; her dorm room was too messy to concentrate. Since then, whenever she wanted to be alone, she'd always be there. The room proved to be a great use when she and Scorp got together and used it to let off some steam.

**Library**

Contrary to what everybody believes, the library isn't Rose's favorite place in the world. Sure it's useful but Rose preferred to write her essays while lying down on her tummy or in an equivalent careless way that wouldn't be suitable in the library. As previously mentioned, her room isn't immaculately clean. So for essays and other homeworks, she often go to the Room of Requirement. And also, contrary to what everybody believes, Scorp's favorite place in the world is the library. He liked to be neat and orderly when he writes his essays. If he can't go to the library, he'd do it on his clean bed. And if Rose was successful in dragging him to the Room of Requirement, he would have a table there and a chair at which Rose would roll her eyes at.

**Languages**

Ever since she was young, Rose is awed with different languages. They all sounded fantastic to her. Her aunt Fleur taught her French. Grandma Granger taught her Spanish. Her mom taught her the Ancient Runes that it really was no surprise that Rose was the best in their class. Her desire to learn languages combined with her good brain made her fluent by a lot if not most of it that at the age of 24, she became a valuable member of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Whenever she liked to tease Scorp, she would whisper naughty things to him in different languages and get him confused since he suck at languages. But when he gets the meaning of it, she's the one who had to get herself ready. Like that night when she whispered "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" to him.

**Daydreams**

Both had their fair share of crushes and admirers, yet none of these people made them daydream even in History of Magic. But it was a tad embarrassing when Scorp realized he liked Rose, and secretly Rose returns his feelings, and started daydreaming about her in Potions and the professor gave him detention.

**Leather Jacket**

Rose likes Scorpius in a leather jacket. He totally looks like a bad boy (and she admitted to him that, before she realized she likes him and like most girls, she had fantasies of dating one) and the fact that he's a Malfoy definitely adds to that factor regardless of the idea that he's, although not the complete opposite of, still an opposite of a bad boy.

**Flowers**

Scorp was glad of the fact that he has a Rose in his life. When she gave birth to their first born, he couldn't bear to go home late. After a busy day, Scorp just can't wait to get home to his two flowers: Rose and Iris.

**Cliché**

They were a damn cliché just like their parents. Her mother and father were best friends who fell in love. His parents' relationship were straight out from a romance novel—they couldn't stand each other yet fell in love with the other anyway. And they were just a mixture of the two: They didn't like each other at first—she's a little know-it-all and he... well he's a Malfoy. Yet they became best friends and eventually fell in love with each other. Their relationship was like Romeo and Juliet—the most cliché story of all clichés—Lily remarked, but Rose and Scorp would hear none of that comparison. One: their parents aren't out for each others' blood. And two, Romeo and Juliet died young after all and the two wanted to live as long as possible in each others' arms.

**Complements**

Anyone who could see them walking down the street would say they're a contrast of each other: she's a redhead, fair but not pale, a mere five-foot-five in height; he's blond, pale, a six-foot-three. But anyone who knows them would say they complement each other. Rose adds vigor to his serene nature. Scorp calms her excited nature. When he feels lonely, she'd invite him to the burrow for an afternoon of Quidditch with various family members; when she wants to have a peaceful day, he invites her to their house where they can enjoy the silence together. Where he lacks, she gains; where she loses, he wins. And when the two got married, everyone agreed that the union of two totally unlike families will be a big factor to end this pureblood nonsense once and for all.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
